Past Secrets
by Rukia-K1
Summary: "Who are the Justice of Young?" Starfire had found a picture. On it it read "Young Justice Team 2010-2011". Now, there are many secrets that come out that can change it all for everyone... And when a few surprises show up...things will never be the same... Not to mention when 'The Time' comes...Yaoi and Straight Pairings.
1. Picture To Burn

A/n: Alright this is a story I thought of earlier and I had to get it down at some point you know? It was just one of those types of ideas. This has yaoi and straight couples and I have no idea how long this story will be. I have made up most of the events but some from Performance and Failsafe will be in this story. I have not watched all of YJ so that explains why, when I have watched every single episode of TT. Also, sooner than later I will have...something interesting happen -smirk- you will know soon enough.

Pairings:  
Teen Titans: Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Beast Boy/Raven, Kid Flash/Jinx, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash.

Mentioned Young Justice Pairings/Later: Zantanna/Robin, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martin, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash (Last two pairings are 'flashbacks' only)...  
Pairings may be changed and edited out.

* * *

**_Past Secrets_**

**_01_**

**_Photo and Young Justice_**

* * *

_"Who are the Justice of Young?" Starfire had found a picture. On it it read "Young Justice Team 2010-2011". Now, there are many secrets that come out that can change it all for everyone... And when a few surprises show up...things will never be the same... Not to mention when 'The Time' comes...Yaoi and Straight Pairings._

* * *

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked as she floated over to Beast Boy and Cyborg on the couch watching movies with the Titans East, well Aqualad, Bumblebee and Mas y Menos at the moment. Speedy was off doing something else, and not really wanting to come over at the moment. All heads turned to her and Cyborg shrugged.

"He was down here, but he isn't now." He replied and then blinked as he saw the picture in Starfire's hands. "What did you find?" He asked her and sat up better. Starfire glanced at the picture.

"It fell from Robin's costume when he was walking by. It is some kind of photo that says "Young Justice Team 2010-2011." She replied and frowned. "I wonder who these people are exactly..." She let Cyborg see the picture. "Robin looks...so different." She whispered and frowned.

The picture had young teens it appeared on it. Robin was in the middle with someone that looked like Kid Flash next to him with his arm around his shoulders, pulling Robin closer. A long dark haired girl stood next to Robin and was softly smiling, a long haired blonde next to the Kid Flash look-alike that had her arms crossed and was in the middle of rolling her eyes when the picture was taken. Behind them was a muscular boy with his arm around a green skinned girl that was smiling happily. The boy just had a monotone face expression. Then the last one was a dark skinned male that was calm, and he was clearly keeping an eye on them all. But when you looked closely you saw another red head, one that looked like Speedy, bedhind Robin and the Kid Flash look-alike. He had his arms around the two as well and was looking serious, but he was laughing.

In a few seconds Aqualad became rather pale and was looking at the toned skinned one. "It can't be..." He whispered before he shook his head and smiled weakly at everyone. He was clearly not about to explain who he had just saw, or why he suddenly seemed freaked out by something.

"What are you all talking about?" Robin's serious voice rang out in the room and the Titans turned to face him.

"Oh! Robin! Friend! I found a picture that you dropped! Can you explain it?" Starfire asked as she jumped up and down. Cyborg handed over the picture and for a good moment Robin was silently looking at it. Then, his eyes narrowed and he took the picture, but as the Titans expected him to stuff it in his pocket, he didn't and turned around.

"You don't need to know about them." He replied and began to walk out.

"But Friend..." Starfire was clearly hurt by this. "Please..." She whispered and lightly grabbed Robin's hand. A light blush came over his cheeks and he sighed, slowly turning around.

"Fine...only for you Star." He said softly and sat down. "This will take quite a bit to explain...and...Cyborg, I would like you to call Speedy and Kid Flash here...they will be helpful in explaining this."

"Uh...right...?" Cyborg said and got up. He wondered why Robin happened to want those two there, but he didn't ask as he went to go contact Speedy first.

* * *

Speedy was silently sitting on the roof of one of the many buildings in the city he was currently in. Everything was calm, and he was glad. He didn't have the time or patients to deal with anything at the moment. Something was ticking inside of him, something was about to go wrong. As his communicator for the Teen Titans went off, he answered it.

"Yes?" He spoke, calm still, but inside he wondered what was going on. He listened a bit before he narrowed his eyes. "I understand. I shall contact Kid Flash myself as I will need his help to get over there soon. See you." He shut it off and sighed. "Time to explain already?" He whispered. "Oh well, I guess...I will have to deal with it." With that he took a deep breath and contacted Kid Flash.

* * *

Kid Flash was silent as he got up from his computer and walked out into the living room. Jinx blinked and looked up at him. "What's wrong Wally?" She asked softly and he shook his head a bit.

"Nothin' Jinx. Just a small little talk with my Uncle turned sour." KF shrugged and sighed as he thought about what they talked about. Jinx didn't know who his uncle was; she didn't know he was The Flash. All she knew was that he had a rocky relationship with his family from about two years ago. Good reason for that.

"Are you sure...you look really-" She was cut off as the Teen Titans communicator rang out. KF answered it and said.

"Ello, Kid Flash speaking, what's the emergency?" He chuckled and there was a snort on the other side of the line.

"Oh shut up KF, it's Speedy in case you can't tell." The voice was stone cold and Kid Flash frowned.

"What happened Speedy? Did GA get ta' ya-"

"Robin needs us at the Tower _now_. I expect you to come and get me as I am too far away to get there in the time he wants us there... They want to know about Young Justice..."

Kid Flash's eyes closed. "We knew we couldn't keep it a secret for long." He whispered then brightened. "Alright, I'll get some videos and what not and then now where are you? And oh! Jinx is with me so relax when I get there." KF chuckled and then listened to the instructions. "Right, outside of Gotham. Got it. Be there in a flash Speedy." He turned to Jinx. "Come on, we have somewhere to go."

* * *

"Never thought the time would come...so soon after the Titans were formed." KF whispered and looked at Robin and Speedy. "Do we _really _have to explain?" He whined and Robin sighed.

"Yes Wally, we have to explain. Remember, don't either of you two _dare_ use my real name in this." Robin frowned and the other two nodded slowly. They were the only ones to know who Robin and Batman were in this place. They all had to work together in this to not let out...all emotions. There were many things they refused to say, and many things that needed to be left unspoken.

So many secrets that they refused to tell.

They knew what many did not.

They knew things that not even the Justice League knew about what happened.

It had all started..._that _day.

* * *

Starfire moved in her seat uneasily, as did Jinx. They had a feeling that whatever was bound to be spoken was not all...good. Speedy _and _Kid Flash _and _Robin were involved. It had something to do with them, but what was it? It worried everyone, because if he was...

"You all want to know about YJ eh?" KF spoke as he walked in with his arm around Robin's shoulders and Speedy silently following. Pulling Robin to sit down next to him, he looked over them all. "Alright to start the Young Justice _was_ a group of young heroes until about two years ago when it disbanded. There are good reasons for it, but those reasons are for us only to know at the moment."

"Kid Flash, Speedy, and I were all part of this group. Well, Speedy was off in on in the group and went by Red Arrow." Robin leaned back, Speedy on the top of the couch looking at everyone before continuing.

"There were many off and on members of the team, but the main personals were Kaldur or Aqualad, this was before the current Aqualad came to be. There was Artemis, an archer that was...taken care of by Green Arrow like I was. Superboy was another, he is the clone of Superman-"

"Who is this...Superman?" Starfire tilted her head and Beast Boy's eyes went wide.

"_The _Superman!" He cried and jumped up.

"Yes Beast Boy now sit down so we can continue." Robin said in a rather harsh town. Shocked by the town, the green skinned hero sat down. Starfire shrunk down a bit as well as Speedy continued.

"Then there was Miss Martin, or M'gann. She was kind of like you Starfire, an alien to the world, from Mars actually." Speedy said and leaned forward a bit. "Then there was a girl-" A warning look from Robin to _not _mention certain things now. "-named Zatanna that was part of the group...then of course, there were me, Kid Flash, and Robin."

"But then..." Starfire looked at the picture. "What happened to your friends Robin?" She frowned as she looked at him.

Robin closed his eyes. "Things got...out of hand." He shrugged. "Doesn't matter, everyone has moved on by now…"

"What was the Young Justice team for though?" Cyborg asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We were an extension of the Justice League. They did…not trust us well." Kid Flash said and shifted uneasily. "That was kind of where things went out of han-"

Before he could speak anymore, there was a loud siren going off. Getting up, Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "That would mean...we have some kind of vis-"

"Just turn around and you will see me."

And Robin felt his world had just ended in his mind. There was no way that _he _could be here now. He just...couldn't be. Not after everything that Robin went through.

"No."

* * *

A/n: The next chapter will be up soon~

I didn't want to get any farther in this because then it would ruin the surprise~ Heh. Anyways I shall go work on the next chapter of this~ Hoped you liked this one.


	2. Bats And Past Pains

A/n: Alright well I told you this chapter would be up fast~. Well, here is goes this is the second chapter. I think all of you know who this first 'surprise' happens to be with Robin's reaction. Oh yes, I changed Speedy's part in Failsafe a bit, he was on the Mother Ship when it blew up without many knowing...important for later on in the story.

Also, I will tell you for now Batman is the only JL hero involved. Soon enough Flash and Green Arrow will get involved...but not for a bit.

Also, also! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and story alert. It motivates me a lot to keep going on in this story...as well as I have so much ideas for this I need to get them out.

I have posted a Kid Flash/Robin video as well on youtube if you want to check it out. It's called:

"Young Justice; Don't Hold Your Breath Wally/Kid Flash: : Kid Flash x Robin"

Pairings:  
Teen Titans: Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Beast Boy/Raven, Kid Flash/Jinx, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash.

Mentioned Young Justice Pairings/Later: Zatanna/Robin, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martin, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash (Last two pairings are 'flashbacks' only...for now...).  
Pairings may be changed and edited out.

* * *

**_Past Secrets_**

**_02_**

**_Bats And Nothing But Pain_**

* * *

_"Who are the Justice of Young?" Starfire had found a picture. On it it read "Young Justice Team 2010-2011". Now, there are many secrets that come out that can change it all for everyone... And when a few surprises show up...things will never be the same... Not to mention when 'The Time' comes...Yaoi and Straight Pairings._

* * *

Kid Flash was silent, holding onto his friend, arm around his shoulders. Speedy had his eyes narrowed as he gazed at who was before them. Robin was shaking, in anger more than anything else. He stepped forward but quickly Kid Flash pulled him back and held him in his arms.

Before them was none other than _The _Batman. His arms were crossed, and he was looking at Robin with a look of disappointment but there seemed to be a kind side to this as well. Robin however, he didn't show any look of kindness. He looked more so about ready to snap something in half. Kid Flash however, was holding onto him tightly, not letting the two get anywhere close to one another.

"What are you doing here _Batman?"_ The titan growled. The other titans stared at the man, not sure what to do. "I thought what I was doing wasn't ever important to you anymore!"

"Robin you know as well as I do that I would still watch over you." Batman responded slowly. "And I am here for good measures."

"And what are those?" Kid Flash said in a harsh tone, growling. "You've hurt Rob enough! You have done enough!" He hissed. "What could you want now? To hurt him more?"

"Wally." Threatening glare made the younger hero flinch and move back a bit, glancing down. He was still holding hard onto Robin, not about to let him go, because he knew he was going to attack sooner or later if he did. "I did not cause _this _to happen." The man spoke as he looked over the heroes in the room, minus Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin. "A new team..._Teen Titans _correct? Suits you just fi-"

Before anything else was said Starfire spoke up, lightly jumping up and down. "Yes we are the Teen Titans!" She said and smiled at him. Batman only narrowed his eyes and looked back at Robin.

"Interesting...person...on this so called _team_ of yours." He said and Robin shrugged.

"Much better than working under you or the Justice League." He hissed out and glared at the older man. "After all, all we were to all of you were _burdens_ cast into a team so that we could burden one another!"

"We never said that-"

"You don't have to say it!" Speedy stepped between the two. "We were always in the way, you never even trusted _any _of us enough to tell us the truth! You hid it all from us! Remember our _fake _mission? You screwed everything up starting with that! Wasn't supposed to hurt us? Wasn't supposed to scar us? Lies." He growled at him. "_Everyone _died! _Everyone felt it!_ We _all _are forever _scarred_ by that d**ned fake mission!" He hissed, staying in front of the two younger boys. "_You_ promised Rob that you wouldn't ever let him feel pain like _that_ again. You promised many things. You are hated now because of it!"

Kid Flash decided it was the best time to make a run for it before Robin reacted and pulled his friend into his arms and went out in a black streak as he changed uniforms quickly with a press of a button. First time using it in a long time.

* * *

"Speedy. You all knew what you were getting into when you entered the mission." Batman replied then said in a softer tone. "We realized our mistake, but Clark insisted that we kept going, we even entered someone into the mission to get you out...until...Kid Flash and Robin died, he did not remember it though, only then did he...and he freed everyone from that."

"So?" Speedy snapped. "You all agreed to it in the first place! You all sent us into that knowing what awaited! I _died _in that damned explosion as well you know! It wasn't _only _Kid Flash and Robin! All three of us went down! I'm sure as hell sure that this only added onto Rob's trauma! You know that too! He's dealt with so much sh*t in his life! You should know that better-"

"Speedy." Aqualad spoke up softly and frowned as he moved between the two of them. "None of us may know what is going on here, but we sure do not want anyone upset." He motioned to Starfire who looked about to cry at the moment and Jinx was looking at the door in annoyance. She was wondering why the hell did Wally up and leave?

Speedy took a breath and grumbled before he turned around and began to stalk out. "The Young Justice group has nothing to do with any of you. Our pasts have nothing to do with you. Stay. Out. Of. It." He hissed before he left.

"Dude...what was that about?" Beast Boy frowned as he watched Speedy leave.

"I don't know if we want to pry anymore." Cyborg frowned.

"I agree..." Starfire murmured.

Batman was silent, watching the smaller one leave the room. "It is complicated, and you are right to not pry. I do not see why Robin chooses to chose you all as his team." He frowned. "You are not..." He shook his head before he turned. "His judgment has changed I see." He started to walk out. "I shall be on the roof." With that, he was gone.

* * *

_"I hate him!"_ Robin punched the wall and growled, not caring about his bleeding fist. Kid Flash frowned and pulled his friend back slowly. "Wally let me go!" He hissed and the red head shook his head.

"No Dick! Your hurting yourself!" Wally hissed at his friend and kept holding onto him. "Come on I know Bats really screwed things up between you and well all of us but...you need to calm down." He made his friend face him. "Come on, you know Roy and I understand."

"The Titans won't."

"Doesn't matter. They don't need to know what happened. Nor do they need to know much about who we are..." Wally leaned in slowly. "Our histories are safe from them, nothing can change that." He murmured and tilted his head before pressing his lips to the smaller boy.

"Get a room if you two want to kiss and what not." Speedy hissed as he walked in and Wally moved back, blushing.

"Learn to knock Roy!" Wally snapped back and Roy smirked.

"I never was one to knock." He responded and shrugged. He leaned back on the wall. "Bats went to the roof so forget about it all." He said softly and then frowned as Robin looked down. Wally kept holding his friend and then sighed softly.

"This is all a big mess. Starts with everyone wanting to know about YJ, then Bats shows up, and agh!" Wally ran a hand through his head.

There was a small knock on the door. "Friends?" Starfire's voice rang out into the room.

"Yes Star?" Robin spoke. "The door is open." She walked in and frowned, looking down.

"I am sorry Friends. I did not mean for any of this to happen. I am truly sorry for causing this type of issue on you all." She looked up. "I really messed up did I not?"

"Star..." Robin sighed and moved from his friend to her. "It's alright. It was bound to come up sooner or later, and_ he_ was also bound to show up at some point as well." She took his hand and nodded some.

"I understand, but I am here for you Robin. I do not like seeing you like this." She said softly as Jinx brushed past her and stormed over to Wally, snapping at him for something. "It hurts me because I know I was the reason for it. If I did not ask about the picture-"

"That's enough Star. It's not your fault. Things happen, and I guess...we can't stop them at all." Robin glanced back at the other two. Wally was trying to explain this and that and Roy was watching both boys. "There are things that are still need to be said abou-"

A loud grumbling stopped him and he tried his best not to laugh. Roy however, laughed loudly and Wally blushed. "Shut up Roy!" He snapped and the arrow master smirked.

"Oh come on! It's nice to know your stomach hasn't changed in two years!"

"It never changes." Robin remarked.

"Hn. Good point..." Roy mused and then smirked. "It hasn't has it? Since we were kids-"

"You were all...children together?" Starfire asked and Jinx frowned.

"You never told me that." She lightly hit Wally on the head and his eyes darkened.

"I didn't tell you many things." He whispered and glanced away as he absentmindedly put his hand on his chest. Jinx stopped and stared at him before her gaze softened.

"Why not?" The other heroes were silent, but Roy and Robin had a knowing look. There was something that Wally didn't normally tell anyone. Only those he trusted without a heartbeat of hesitation, a second of hesitation.

"Because, some things in the past are meant to stay there. And most of my past, is meant to stay there." The speedster moved past her and began to head out of the room. Jinx stood there, reaching out to grab his arm but Roy but his hand over hers to stop her.

"Don't. Like he said, there are things in the past that are meant to stay there."

Jinx bit her lip then spun around to look at him. "You know don't you? You know everything he hides from me! Why? Why does he trust you-"

"Because he let us in a long time ago, when we were all young. When we were all gathering our experience. When everyone was...a child." Robin turned and began to walk out. "Things were different two years ago...things weren't so hard for any of us. We were _all _different." He let the door close behind him as he knew where his friend would go. The Kitchen. Comfort foods.

Roy watched them leave and stopped the two girls. "Back, two years ago. Everyone was...immature. Laughing, smiling, idiots, everything we are not now. Nothing can change that now, and it's best to leave the past to us, and not ask us about...personal things. We let each other in because we knew each other since a young age. And...Batman _trusted _all of us. He let us in, let us know who each other were, and our mentors knew each other well then as well. Green Arrow, Flash, and Batman. They understand all aspects like we do..." He closed his eyes. "Yet, still, there are many things that they do _not understand._" He walked by them then. "Everything was different when we were happy, or as happy as could be."

* * *

"You eat like crazy still..." Robin muttered, reminding himself that they would have to go shopping tomorrow for new food as Wally ate everything up that they had, minus the tofu that was in there and anything that Beast Boy would really eat. He smiled weakly and then blinked as an arm around his shoulder pulled him in. He sighed and leaned into his friend and closed his eyes.

"How did things get so messed up Dick?" Wally whispered softly and held him to his chest lightly then. He put down the crackers he was eating and made the other face him. "How did we all mess up and...? Move away from what we felt?"

"Because we felt it was...for the best." Roy said as he walked into the room and moved to sit down next to the two. He sighed and leaned back. "I wish we were back in the times to be chilling out on the couch in Bruce's living room and watching TV...like it used to be..."

"We can never go back..." Robin murmured. "But, I wish that as well." He moved a bit and laid down in Wally's lap, moving his legs onto Roy's. He sighed. "But everything has changed."

_"Trouble!" _Cyborg's voice rang out and Robin was instantly up, as were the other two heroes. The Teen Titans were soon all in the room, everyone.

"Who is it?" Robin demanded.

"...It's...It's...Slade. Robin. Slade is back."

* * *

A/n: Yes I know, mean for the cliffhanger...but it's a good thing. Next chapter things get more hectic...and Batman is one of the reasons...you'll see...

Anyways a little bit of pairings here and there. There will be lots of romance issues as well...of course; can it get worse than a giant love triangle?

xD Because we have

Robin: Starfire, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Zatanna

Kid Flash: Jinx, Artemis, Speedy, and Robin

. . . Those would be the worst ones.

Anyways I shall get to working on the next chapter~

Oh I already have it planned -smirk-...


	3. I Still Care I Always Have

A/n: Well, here is the next chapter. You will be surprised by what you are seeing in this chapter for sure. One of my friends took the paper I was writing it on and refused to give it back xD

Thankfully, I had it on here first...

Anyways I got this idea from one of the TT episodes I was watching last night...so yeah xD

Also I refer to Failsafe (Episode) as Failsafe and Fake mission for what they call it. And like I said I made changes to what happened in YJ to suite this story ono. Ach, also, Speedy was never cloned, that would make it harder for me later on and it doesn't suit what I wanted to happen in this story. . .so yeah.

Pairings:  
Teen Titans: Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Beast Boy/Raven, Kid Flash/Jinx, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash.

Mentioned Young Justice Pairings/Later: Zatanna/Robin, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martin, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash (Last two pairings are 'flashbacks' only...for now...).  
Pairings may be changed and edited out.

* * *

**_Past Secrets_**

**_03_**

**_I Still Care. . . I Always Have_**

* * *

_"Who are the Justice of Young?" Starfire had found a picture. On it it read "Young Justice Team 2010-2011". Now, there are many secrets that come out that can change it all for everyone... And when a few surprises show up...things will never be the same... Not to mention when 'The Time' comes...Yaoi and Straight Pairings._

* * *

"You don't want them to get hurt correct?" Slade asked as he walked around Robin. The young boy was silent, staring at the ground. Next to him, Kid Flash shifted uneasily, but he was not being the one talked to by the man before them. "Now don't be so down...I'm sure this will look up over time. You may even see me as your Father some day."

"I already have a Father."

_"And I'm ready to kill you."_

* * *

"Slade!" Robin roared as he ran after the masked man. He clenched his fists as he ran and he ran fast. He was annoyed, and he was taking all of his anger out on the villain at the moment. The cries of his friends were lost, but he was aware of Kid Flash running besides him, easily keeping up with him. Of course he had no issues with that as he was the fastest next to The Flash.

"I don't get it Rob; he's making you as mad as Bats does." KF commented softly as he ran alongside his friend, taking his hand to help him keep up with this Slade. He didn't know who he was, but Jinx sure did. She was angry and as upset as he was, he had gone after Robin in his better judgment for once. Speedy had told him he could take care of everything else with the others as they were attacked by different villains.

"He is...my arch enemy KF, and I need to take him down." Robin growled as he kept running, letting his friend pull him along a bit. He was used to it by now. "He's dangerous, and he could very well kill someone if he wished." He winced then as the two of them were hit by something, sending them both to the ground.

Trying to get up proved hard, and the two boys groaned as they tried to move their bodies upwards. "Its useless. I threw a net at your feet that will keep you from getting away. Oh, and it will also keep you from getting up for a good while. Get to a certain point and it will shock you until you fall over again." Slade's voice was close. Robin growled and refused to stop as he managed to get to his knees. as he was about to move and remove the net a shock was sent throughout his body. He gave a cry and quickly, Kid Flash pulled him back down and held him as the others body shook.

"You'll pay for this." He growled, looking at the man with a hateful look. "Just you wait!" It was a promise. "Even if I don't make you pay, _someone _will hurt you." He held Robin close to him; he wasn't one to give up but here and now... He frowned and closed his eyes. _Roy. You better get your a*s down here!_

* * *

"Agh..." His head hurt, that was what he first got from this. Robin looked around slowly before he registered there was a strong warmth around him. He groaned and moved a bit, spotting what he had suspected holding onto him tightly. Before him was none other than his best friend, holding him close. After a few moments he noticed that they were both chained together, one hand each and their necks had a rather long chain between them. On their feet was something that read:

_Nothing So Strong._

But then he noticed it was different for the each of them. KF's had _Kid Flash, Speed _on it and Robin's had _Robin, Boy Wonder, Special Abilities. _Robin frowned at this, what had happened to get them both caught...oh...right. Slade. D**n it. Slade had done it again, managed to get him down without much of a fight. Now he had dragged his best friend into this as well.

Great.

He was not helping anyone like this. He was making it worse if possible.

"Rob?"

Turning his head to the costumed hero he smiled weakly. "Yes KF?" He asked before he felt hands on either side of his face, and lips over his own. Groaning a bit, Robin returned the small fleet of affection before pulling back.

"You really need to stop doing that." Robin murmured and KF smiled weakly.

"Why?"

"Because I know you and Jinx are together almost...as am I and Star..." Robin glanced away but his face was pulled back to look at the Speedster.

"That didn't affect us when we were younger you know, didn't effect Roy at all either." KF smirked as Robin had a look that was either saying 'Damn you are right' or it was saying 'Shut the hell up Wally'. Probably both. He leaned in and did the same thing, letting Robin decide what to do about it. He was shocked when the bird slowly returned it again before he whispered.

"I guess...it didn't and it won't know."

Robin wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it was not going to be easy to even try and get out of here. Not to mention, where was _here?_

"I'm not going to leave you here without me. I promise."

Robin knew that his friend wasn't about to ignore his small and barley seen cry. . .

* * *

Shifting, Speedy let himself be lead up to the roof by Cyborg and Raven. The two were there for backup in case this so called _conversation _took a bad turn like earlier. How the hell was he not going to get killed when he was telling _Batman _of all heroes that Kid Flash and Robin had been kidnap by a villain named Slade? He had no idea, and it was pretty much useless to try and think of that now. He had to talk with the dark knight now, because whether they liked it or not...he would be the first one able to find Robin. He had one of those six senses for things like that.

"H-hey." He was speaking uneasily as he looked over at the dark knight. The other was sitting down, his cape swishing back and forth behind him. He turned his gaze to the three of them, eyes narrowing. "Before you say anything," Speedy spoke as the bat's mouth opened, "we have an issue. You're not going to be happy with it. Then again I am only involving you because you would be the best in helping. Otherwise, I wouldn't come anywhere _near _you."

"...then what happened?" The Knight growled and Cyborg looked at Raven before he took the turn to speak so that all of the anger wouldn't go right at Speedy.

"There is a villain named Slade here, and he just attacked... We were attacked by some other villains as Robin and Kid Flash ran after him... We...never found them. All we found were their communicators lying on the ground. For all we know, Slade has taken them somewhere for some reason. He's tried it before. He put some bugs in the Titans and forced Robin to be his apprentice until Robin was finally able to get the bug inside of him and Slade vanished again. Those are removed now but...who says he doesn't have any other plans?"

The Dark Knight was on his feet, a subtle growl from his throat. Speedy swallowed and then moved forward. "Don't start with a lecture. I. I know you_ care _for Rob, and if you _really _do care, then you need to find both of them _now._" He took a deep breath. "We could handle this, but if-"

"I'm going." With that said, the Dark Knight brushed past him and walked on, but he paused to say. "You are all strong, physically, but mentally...that is another story entirely. We were all afraid, afraid that your mental conditions would get the best of all of you. So we watched, no matter where you went. We all care, Green Arrow cares about you. You won't believe the trouble he has gone through in trying to make sure you were alright, he's keep his eyes on you _and _Artemis to the best of his ability."

"And you?"

"...I pushed him away, to keep him safe...because...I was; I _failed _to keep him safe." The Dark Knight vanished with, "Just like I failed to keep Jason from death."

* * *

"...what was that about?" Cyborg asked and Speedy took a deep breath. He sighed softly and looked at the darkening sky.

"Rob got hurt, and when he did...he was pushed away. Then, there was the second Robin in Gotham named Jason...he...he was killed by the Joker. Batman arrived too late...and it haunts him." Speedy closed his eyes. "He is like that, any time that he can't...protect someone. It haunts him. That is also why he is the best to send after Robin, because then, he will understand things he doesn't. How much it hurt Rob to so...call protect him."

"..." Cyborg frowned. "He pushed him away? For an injury?"

"He thought he could have prevented it." Speedy walked downstairs then. "He did that to the Team as well. Pushed us away because he couldn't prevent us getting hurt... He fears it I guess. Who knows?" He finished and left, not wanting to say anymore.

* * *

"Do you understand now?" Slade asked as pain jolted through the bodies of Kid Flash and Robin, a shocking sensation coming from their neck collars. "Disobey and it will hurt one another, not to mention I could easily hurt your friends." He laughed as the two went limp, staring into nothing. "It hurts doesn't it? I'm not surprised..." He turned and began to walk away. "Hopefully, you will soon understand that there is no running away."

* * *

The screens beeped, and images flashed of all of the Teen Titans members, even ones that were honorary. Robin stood, silent, and shaking a bit. Kid Flash took his hand and looked around, but despite it not being normal. He made no sound. Slade chuckled and walked around them slowly.

"You don't want them to get hurt correct?" Slade asked as he walked around Robin. The young boy was silent, staring at the ground. Next to him, Kid Flash shifted uneasily, but he was not being the one talked to by the man before them. "Now don't be so down...I'm sure this will look up over time. You may even see me as your Father some day."

"I already have a Father."

_"And I'm ready to kill you."_

Robin's gaze shot to the shadows where something moved, and his heart stopped as he saw who walked out. "Bruce..." He whispered, and blinked. Why was...Batman here? He was...here. His gaze softened and he shook a bit as he moved a bit.

"Don't. Or I will kill them." Slade warned and Robin bit his lip, stopping. KF was silent still, but there was a pure look of thanks in his eyes as he looked at the Dark Knight. Slade looked to him as well. "Well now, who are you? And what do you mean ready to kill me? You-"

"You hurt Robin. That is good enough for me." The Dark Knight growled and slowly walked over, hand on something. "Now step away from them. Do not try my patience _scum_." He warned. "I have none when it comes to _anyone _who harms my _son_."

"...Bruce..." Robin opened his mouth, trying to say something more before a pain coursed through him. Kid Flash gave a cry along with him as the shocking sensation went through them. Batman paused and stopped. He narrowed his eyes and then growled.

"_Stop hurting them this_ **_instant!_**_" _He threw a batarang at Slade's hand that held a remote and let it fall to the ground. With another, he cut the thing in half and then slammed Slade into the wall. "I_ will _kill you." He threw another batarang that cut the chains on their neck. He turned to face them. "Go. _Go now!_"

Kid Flash bit his lip before he picked the shocked Robin up and ran for an exit, anything he saw to get away. He knew better than to disobey Batman, he knew better than to let Robin fight like this. He just _knew._

* * *

It was late when Batman finally walked into the Titan Tower, his expression dark and blood littered his cape lightly. It didn't seem like he killed anyone, but he beat some sense into them for sure.

Robin heard him first and got up, pulling him away to talk with him. They had many things that needed to be talked about. Kid Flash and Speedy remained silent as they walked away, but when Starfire moved to ask something Speedy shook his head.

This wasn't the time.

They had many things to clear up.

* * *

"Why did you save me?" Robin asked first and foremost. Batman sighed and slowly removed his mask, looking down at the younger one. Robin's heart skipped a beat as he put his hand by his face and removed his mask.

"For this, no hiding." Batman spoke and then sighed. "Dick, you know that I care-"

"You don't _care_ about me!" Dick spat and growled at him. "Because you know, if you _cared_ then you would have let me stay in Gotham!" He hissed at him and turned around. "You would have actually helped me out...instead, you pushed me away..." He closed his eyes as there was a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce don't start-"

"I have always cared. I explained this to Roy already." Bruce frowned and turned Dick to face him. "We always watched over you, no matter where any of you went... I have watched over you, and I regret it all. I...I...I don't know. I was scared; scared I wasn't enough to save you." He took a deep breath. "If you died like Jason...I don't know what I would have done! I was at fault for his death...if I could have-"

"Bruce, stop." Dick murmured. "I know...I know you wished you could have stopped his death, but it happened, and you _couldn't_ stop it. It happened, and you have to accept that...I...I learned to accept that I wasn't good enough for you-"

"You were, but I had to push you away. It was for you, no, it was for me..." Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. "Because, I was scared...I still care Dick. I will always care...no matter what you do."

Those were the words he wanted to hear. "I can't forgive you _yet..._but maybe later...maybe if you can prove too me...for good." He turned around and began to head back inside then smiled some. "Thanks...Bruce. I did need to hear you say that you cared again, but by now...it's not enough."

_"I know. . ."_

* * *

"Hey, how did it go?" Robin was silent as he climbed up onto the couch again and put his head in his best friend's lap, Speedy moving his legs to rest on his lap.

"Fine KF, he did say something that helped, but..."

"Not enough."

"Yeah...and Roy thanks for sending him." Robin closed his eyes and yawned, slowly falling asleep. "I...needed to now he cared about _me_..." The Boy Wonder trailed off as he fell asleep.

"How did he even-"

"Because he knows us Speedy." Kid Flash smiled weakly. "He knows us, trusts us, and he knows that we would try our best..." He trailed off for a good moment before he smiled. "After all, we were the first ones that Batman let in, Bruce let in..."

"Yeah. Friends, since we were kids."

"Nothing has, and nothing will change that we are friends." KF smiled and looked at Robin, running a hand through his hair. "Now, I just have to wonder, what the hell will happen when the others find out about _us_..."

"Us...?" Speedy began before he stopped and frowned. "Right _us._ I forgot _that _happened...for a bit...anyways." His face flushed. "Because when _they _get here then..." He trailed off.

"Everything will be found out; we won't be able to hide anymore..." KF closed his eyes. "Well, maybe, but it won't be pretty still." He sighed. "Zantanna, and Artemis...man I do miss Artemis, and I know Rob does miss Zantanna..." He trailed off as the door opened.

Starfire smiled at them. "Are you hungry Friends?" She asked as she walked over, Jinx following behind her. Her eyes were narrowed at Kid Flash, who was still running a hand through his friend's hair.

Before KF could answer Roy put a hand over his mouth. "You ate a whole week's worth of food already. No more for you. As for me, I haven't eaten all day."

Starfire smiled. "I shall tell Cyborg then! He is fixing food for us all to eat! Um...is something wrong with Robin?" Her smile faltered as she saw how he was sleeping. It was not of course, normal to her.

"Hmn? Rob's fine just exhausted." KF smiled at her. "Don't worry; this was normal when he was younger."

"But, he is not younger now." Starfire pointed out, frowning. "He is older, and suddenly he changes for you two. Why?"

"Yes. Why?" Jinx frowned and crossed her arms. "You are not your normal self either Wally."

KF sighed and ran a hand through his hair, one hand still resting in his best friend's hair. "Because, there is no more pretending now, acting like the past is not there anymore. When I was...with you and before that I hid it all because I was scared...I didn't want to tell anyone of anything that happened. Now that everything is out, things can go back to normal...or as normal as things can be now." He sighed again. "_All _of us think that...we can...so easily let out who we were. You know, the Rob you knew, is nothing like what we knew."

"He's right. When we were children, he was the laughable, irritable, annoying, hyper-active, and many other things. The one he is now is...well, not at all close to who he was."

"Things...changed after Failsafe." KF's eyes darkened. "Everyone changed. Everything."

"Failsafe?" The two girls questioned.

". . ." Slowly, Kid Flash turned his head and looked down at Robin. "I. . . Failsafe was. . . Well, a fake mission. It was a doom-all mission. Everyone in it died. _Everyone._"

"W-what happened to you Wally?" Jinx asked uneasily and the speedster sighed softly and shook his head as he pulled Robin a bit closer to him.

"Explosion."

"Ex-" Jinx began but Starfire said quickly, "-and what about Robin?"

"Explosion." Came the same reply and KF bit his lip for a moment. "There were...aliens, and Robin and I were in the Mother Ship with M'gann and her uncle...They...they could get out, but there were only nine seconds left for us to get out. We were killed..." His body shook some. "I can still feel the flames around me, ripping by body apart with the explosions. It hurt so badly..."

"And it was supposed to be _fake!_" Speedy growled. "After that it was hard for _anyone _to sleep!"

"We even had to have counseling..." KF whispered. "And I literally couldn't leave Rob alone for more than a few moments, because he had so many...flash backs to the mission and _something else._" He sighed. "It was not a good time for anyone, and it made us look weak to act the way we did to the Justice League. So...slowly things began to fall apart."

"I...see..." Starfire looked down. "It hurt you then?"

"Yeah." KF whispered and looked at them. "It hurt everyone. Everyone involved, and it messed everything up..." He closed his eyes.

_"Nothing was the same."_

Those words were true to the core. Because things slowly spiraled out of control from there on out. Slowly. Surly.

And nothing this time was going to be the same again either...because now there was a fear...a fear of forever getting rejected. No, the fear of getting rejected by those who understood part of who they were. _Part _of their past.

* * *

_"NO!"_

* * *

A/n: God, this chapter is _much _longer than I thought it would be. I was thinking to end it at about 2000 words but here it is above 3000. Man, I wonder how long...you know with how many ideas are coursing through my head I suspect a lot of things are to come in the next few chapters. Anyways, here was the third chapter, hoped you liked it~


	4. Button Pushing & A Day Out

A/n: In this chapter it will have what happens in the Young Justice timeline, but of course there are what is happening in the Teen Titans as well in here.

And as I forgot to add, Speedy follows what happened as Red Arrow, so...um yeah. |D ...I dunno my brain is fried, it's frikin early and the dog woke me up, and for some reason, I decided to try and finish this chapter.

And to Superherofan01, let's see if what you thought the 'NO!' from last chapter was right...

And ach...I made a really sad video for Robin/Dick Grayson if you want to see it... It's called "Young Justice: Robin/Dick Grayson Sad Song...

It's pretty good...but sad...I'm trying to use it to get into a studio...-shrug-

Teen Titans: Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Beast Boy/Raven, Kid Flash/Jinx, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash.

Mentioned Young Justice Pairings/Later: Zatanna/Robin, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martin, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash (Last two pairings are 'flashbacks' only...for now...).  
Pairings may be changed and edited out.

* * *

**_Past Secrets_**

**_04_**

**_Button Pushing & A Day Out_**

* * *

_"Who are the Justice of Young?" Starfire had found a picture. On it it read "Young Justice Team 2010-2011". Now, there are many secrets that come out that can change it all for everyone... And when a few surprises show up...things will never be the same... Not to mention when 'The Time' comes...Yaoi and Straight Pairings._

* * *

_Young Justice Timeline:_

_"Shut up Kid Dork!"_ Artemis's voice rang out through the house, abruptly Red Arrow threw a pillow at her and growled. Robin groaned and rolled over, trying to get his mind away from the noise. Red Arrow glared at the two arguing teens for a good moment before he sighed. Artemis huffed and stormed out, Kid Flash sticking his tongue out at her as she did. He took the large sub he made and walked back over to his two friends and sat down. Robin groaned at him then moved his head into his lap. KF smiled and patted his friends head before he leaned on Red Arrow. The older of the three smiled weakly and then leaned back.

"You get into more fights than I do with her." He commented and KF shrugged.

"I could care less." He mumbled and closed his eyes. "I'm just...I dunno, I know breaking up with her was the best thing, but...it has made this all the worst." He sighed then saw the look in the other twos eyes before saying. "N-no not like that! I mean, I don't regret it or anything. I'm happy with how things are!"

Red Arrow chuckled and smiled. "Good."

* * *

_"Waaaalllllyyyyyyyy."_ Robin whined as his friend refused to give him back his new tech that Bruce had ordered for him for his birthday. The latter kept running away from Robin and Red Arrow, the other Young Justice members watching in amusement, all but Superboy. His focus was on the static on the TV. "Give it baaaaaaaaccccckkkk!" He pouted and like everyone else, the speedster melted under the look. Dang him. He always managed to make so many cute faces! Sighing, the speedster handed him back his tech before smirking and running to the birds room. Realizing what happened, Robin growled then ran after his friend. "Wally!"

Red Arrow shook his head and sighed, running after the two, knowing better than to leave them be when it involved the tech that Robin had. Not after the potion, that damned thing turned them into _kids _for a _long _time. The Justice League wasn't about to get over that one, more so when you had the double trouble going about. Then again, it wasn't like it was any better now with Kid Flash and Robin. They still plotted this and that, and Robin often came up with words that made no sense.

"What's this?" Was the first thing that Red Arrow heard when he walked into the room. He narrowed his eyes before they widened as the speedster moved to touch a button.

"Wally don't you dare-!" He started but didn't finish as the button was pushed quickly.

"Wally! _No!"_

* * *

_Teen Titans Timeline:_

_"NO!" _Robin took a few deep breaths and he narrowed his eyes. Kid Flash opened his eyes and looked at his friend whom was giving him a good hard glare. "I knew that letting you know the passward to my room was a bad idea." He muttered.

"Is it time then?" Speedy opened his eyes and looked at the two, yawning. Robin sighed.

"Soon, I say about a couple of days." Robin shook his head and then glared at KF again. "Remind me to _never _let KF in my room or Cyborgs." He huffed and Speedy chuckled.

"Right, will do." He smirked. "I don't want anything bad to happen like when you got into that damned potion." He huffed. "Of course of all of you, I was the oldest and had to deal with you all when no member from the Justice League was around."

Two innocent looks. "Aw come on Speedy, you've dealt with us as kids twice then~" They both said and Speedy raised an eyebrow.

"I see that you two are going to start plotting again soon. I like that though. Your not so serious any-" Just as he was about to finish that he noticed Robin's mood changed again and he sighed along with KF. "Come on Robin, you can have fun like when we were younger...and still be a good leader."

Robin got up and shook his head. "No I can't. I can't be a good leader and fun." He clenched his fists. "Everyone would get hurt." He began to walk out. "Just like Failsafe." KF quickly grabbed onto him and held onto him then.

"Stop this Rob! You...you are so different and I don't like the change that you have gone through. You...you're not full of life anymore. You're doing what you didn't want to do! You're becoming like _The _Batman!"

Robin stilled at that and looked up at his friend, in the eyes.

_"I...I...I don't have what he does, to sacrifice everything for the sake of a mission. I don't want...to be The Batman...anymore."_

He thought that over then bit his lip. "I...I..." He was right. He didn't want to be The Batman, but he was acting like it now. He was acting like he wanted to be like him, like that. How could he reply?

"You have all of us here..." KF murmured and leaned in, touching his lips to the other males in a soft kiss. Robin closed his eyes, giving in and leaning up to the kiss. He let his arms move around the other male and sighed some in contentment. This was what he needed, a calm place where...his friends knew where he was coming from, understood him completely.

"Thank you Wally." Robin smiled and closed his eyes. "I know I do."

"If you two are done with your 'lovey' moment can we go out and _do _something?" Speedy asked and sighed, looking at them. "If anything, I just want to see the city."

Robin sighed. "Fine, and then we can get you two clothing if you want it other than your costumes..." He said and both frowned.

"And you?"

"I prefer the costu-" Before he could finish, Kid Flash grabbed Speedy's hand and Robin's and ran them from the building without another thought.

* * *

_"I can't believe you!" _Robin snapped as his mask was taken by his best friend. All of them looked _common _at the moment. Normal clothing, looking perfectly normal. Well, all but the mask that Wally had just taken from his friend. They didn't dare call each other by their hero names like this, it would be too dangerous. "Give them back Wally!" He snapped and his friend laughed softly.

"Oh come on Dick~!" He kept the mask away. "It gives you away and besides, Roy and I know who you are."

"My teammates don't! And they are meeting us for lunch soon!" Dick hissed back and Wally shrugged before Roy slipped sun glasses onto the youngest one.

"There. That better?" Roy asked and crossed his arms, not caring about his mask. As for their costumes, Wally had ran them back a long time ago, so they couldn't change now. "I bought those so I hope you like them."

Dick blinked and then adjusted the glasses on his face and smiled some. "Yeah, they work. Thanks Roy." He smiled at the arrow master who nodded and then snatched the mask from Wally and put it in his pocket.

"Don't trust you to keep these safe." Roy said as the latter pouted, "and those eyes only work for Dick, not you."

Dick smirked and chuckled at that. "It's true~. It makes the hearts of all those who see it melt~." Odd factor for a hero, but it came in handy when he wanted to get something.

"Come on you two, we need to go meet the others. I bet they will flip when they see us like this." Roy chuckled and pulled the two boys out of the shop they were in and to the place they were eating. Wally had chosen a place where you pay for one meal and get to eat free for anything else. Perfect for him, and the one who was paying. Roy was sure it was going to end up as him being the one paying. He was the oldest of all of them it appeared...so it would make sense.

"Oh!" They heard Starfire's voice and turned to see the Jinx, Titans, and Titans East walking down the street. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"It shouldn't be _too _hard to find three costumed people Star." Beast Boy retorted and she blinked, nodding some.

"How about three non-costumed people?" Wally chuckled as they walked up to them. "We're not at all in our costumes..."

Starfire, Jinx, and the others were staring at them, jaws dropped. The three boys weren't that shocked over it, they had expected this to happen really. Wally chuckled at them all though, and Dick lightly hit him on the head. "Well, you guys ready to go eat?" Wally asked them as he rubbed his head a bit.

"W-who?" Starfire looked them all over. "A-are you?"

"Roy Harper, Wally West, and-" Roy paused as he looked at Dick. The other nodded, but mouthed something. Roy nodded. "And Richard."

Wally chuckled at Starfire's confused look and said. "We can't very well go by who we are as heroes when we look nothing like them and if people knew then it would be a pain in the neck."

Dick nodded and sighed some. "So, are we going to stand out here all day or go get something to eat?" He crossed his arms and Wally smirked.

"Yup! Let's go eat!" He grabbed his friend's hand and raced off. Roy groaned.

"I thought...It was a rule to _not _use your powers when you looked utterly normal?" Roy muttered and huffed. "Yet, I'm not to shocked by Wally ignoring that." He chased after him and sighed heavily. The Titans all blinked while Jinx ran after Roy.

* * *

"Man, I'm fullllllllllll." Wally groaned, Roy and Dick both raising an eyebrow.

"_You _are full?" They both asked and the redhead nodded, and smirked.

"I ate a lot though." He nodded to the pile of plates before him before he pulled his best friend to him and looked at what he ate. "Really Dick? Only one plate?" He frowned and looked at him. "You are not eating enough!" He pulled at his clothing. "Seriously. Your skinnier than you were last time I saw you. Are you dieting again?" He pouted and pulled at his clothes again.

"D-dick?" Beast Boy and Cyborg burst out laughing and Wally blinked then paused.

"Oops, sorry Dick." Wally whispered and the other sighed softly. He glared at his two friends as Wally kept him in his arms, in a buddy buddy hug.

"Cyborg. Beast Boy." Dick said slowly. "It is my name, Richard or Dick...That is what I am called by. Even Batman refers to me as Dick. So shut up." His name meant something to him, meant something important. It was what he was called by his parents, it meant that much to him thanks to that. The two instantly stopped.

"Oh...sorry man..." The two said softly and frowned some. "But...why-"

"My parents called me that." Dick got up and began to walk away from them. Wally sighed and then got up and ran after him quickly.

Starfire frowned. "Why is...he so sensitive about that topi-"

Roy closed his eyes. "Because, he doesn't have his real parents around anymore, and all he has is his skills, and his name." He whispered before he got up, putting enough money down, then chasing after the two.

"Doesn't...have his parents around anymore?" Beast Boy's ears dropped and he frowned. "I guess that would mean they are...dead?"

"I think so." Cyborg frowned a little bit. "But why hasn't he told us this before?"

"Wally once told me about someone, someone that didn't let anyone in...and refused to ever tell anyone things about himself but two others. Wally was one of them, and the other I am now assuming would be Roy. The person that doesn't let anyone in...would be Robin..." Jinx whispered softly. "I don't know why though, why us...why won't, he let anyone else in?"

"I do not know..." Starfire looked down. _Is that why he doesn't really love me? Because I only know who **Robin** is?_

* * *

Dick ran fast as soon as he was out, but of course not fast enough for his speedster friend. He was caught quickly and held in his arms. "Shhh...easy now Dick..." He murmured softly and frowned a bit at his friend. "How about...we leave Jump City for a bit?" He asked as Roy came running up to them, panting.

"Leave but...what about-" Dick began but Roy spoke as well.

"I think...it's a good idea, and about time that we left for a bit...Bruce said that we could go back to the Wayne Manor and stay there. He needs to head back as well...so..." Roy trailed off and Dick blinked before he nodded.

"Of course." Dick whispered then smiled weakly. "I guess it won't be so bad with the Titans East here..." _It would be nice to go home... _"But remember, five days until..."

"Right. We'll be back before then! Now come on let's get ready to go!" Wally grabbed the two other's hands and started running.

"W-wait! Wally!"


	5. Return To Gotham & A Promise

A/n: Well, here is chapter no five and we have three characters returning to Gotham with Batman. I wonder what will happen...-Has very good plans at the moment-

And sorry for the mix-up of Alfred's name. I was half asleep when I was checking it over and I never noticed that my stupid MW spellcheck changed it... (Not kidding either, it was my spellcheck, 'cause I did it again this morning and it changed it o_o...I swear, spellcheck hates me at times...) So I corrected it mostly here, anyways I hoped it is all corrected.

Teen Titans: Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Beast Boy/Raven, Kid Flash/Jinx, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash.

Mentioned Young Justice Pairings/Later: Zatanna/Robin, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martin, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash (Last two pairings are 'flashbacks' only...for now...).  
Pairings may be changed and edited out.

* * *

**_Past Secrets_**

**_05_**

**_Return To Gotham & A Promise_**

* * *

_"Who are the Justice of Young?" Starfire had found a picture. On it it read "Young Justice Team 2010-2011". Now, there are many secrets that come out that can change it all for everyone... And when a few surprises show up...things will never be the same... Not to mention when 'The Time' comes...Yaoi and Straight Pairings._

* * *

"Well, that went over well." Dick grumbled as he adjusted his place, he was laying down in the back with Roy and Wally. Currently his head rested on Wally's lap, and his legs on Roy's. An ice pack was too his cheek from where he had been hit by Jinx. Yeah, that had been fun as anything.

"Sorry man, didn't think that she would react like that and hit _you _of the three of us. I was for sure thinking that it was going to be me that she hit." Wally sighed and ran a hand through Dick's hair. "At least the others were somewhat alright with it all..."

"Says you, the Titans East are worried about me, and if I'm not back in three days they are going to call me up." Roy sighed then blinked. "Dick how did your teammates take it?"

"Starfire wanted to come along, but when I told her that she couldn't and she got all upset on me. Cyborg and Beast Boy also got exited in wanting to come along but I couldn't allow him too...and Raven was alight with it all." He glanced down and sighed some. "But overall the mood was rather sour." He sighed and shook his head slowly. "I still haven't told Star about..._us _in anyway and I'll be honest, it's chewing me up inside. I think I leading her on a lie but..." He trailed off and frowned. "She doesn't know who _I _already am..."

"Yeah, I get ya man. I feel the same way..." Wally sighed. "Jinx cares, and she knows my name but...otherwise." He bit his lip. "She knows nothing about me..."

"Gee, you two really are stuck way down deep in this." Roy sighed before Batman looked back at them.

"You are willingly coming to Gotham aren't you?" His voice was much deeper than Bruce's like this, secret identity and all.

"Yes." All three boys answered simultaneously.

"Good." Batman nodded and looked back at the road. "I didn't want any of you acting like you wanted to come back and you didn't."

"A break from Jump City." Wally replied. "After all you were heading back, and we needed a break from it all. Besides, where better than to go to Gotham for a bit with Batman?" He chuckled. Sarcasm, all of them sensed that in his voice but no one dare comment on it.

Dick sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes and relaxing. "I'm gonna...sleeee..." He trailed off as instantly, sleep consumed him.

"Aw..." Wally smiled down at the other. "He looks so...calm like this."

"Of course, because he looks his age."

* * *

When Dick woke up, he found himself in his bed at the Wayne manor. He groaned and rolled over, rolling into warmth he felt. A small smile creped onto his face and he snuggled into the warmth. He felt an arm drape over him, pulling him close. He smiled as another arm went over him and held him as well. Two warm feelings pressed against him, and he knew where they were coming from as well. Closing his eyes, Dick relaxed again and yawned. He felt tired, and sooner than later he was bound to fall asleep again…

That was until he heard something, no he smelt something. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. It couldn't be right?

* * *

_"Wake up Dick." _Dick heard a soft voice whisper and he opened his eyes slowly to see Wally and Roy standing over him. Roy picked him up and held him to his chest, his head on his shoulder. "It's alright now." He whispered. "Batman solved the issue, we're all safe."

Dick closed his eyes and thought back. He couldn't remember anything on what happened. But for now, he had no reason to question it either. In fact, he really didn't want to try and question it. He let Roy hold him as they began to move. He barley even registered that he was crying. He felt Roy's hand on his head and he whispered. "It's alright, no more nightmares."

_If only there would be no more nightmares._

* * *

Back at the Titan tower:

Jinx growled to herself as she walked down the hallway, her fists clenched tightly. She didn't know what to do anymore. Why had Wally said that she had to stay behind? Why was it only him and the other two that could go with him? She was his girlfriend! Why didn't he want to tell her about things? It was annoying her so much anymore!

"I do not see why Robin suddenly left." She heard Starfire speak and frowned. She was as oblivious as the rest of them.

"Because, they can't trust us with whom they really are." Jinx hissed as she came into the room. "They left us here because they understand one another and we know nothing! But they won' tell us anything about them to start with!" She growled and punched the wall. "It isn't fair!"

"Calm down." Raven said in her monotone voice and sighed. "We don't know the reasons for it...I...I mean..." She looked down. "I know why, I saw into Robin's mind. I know everything about him." She looked down. "He, has had a hard past...a very hard past. I remember seeing times he was happy though, around two people who I can assume now are Speedy and Kid Flash."

"Then, they are really good friends?" Jinx whispered and Raven nodded. She wasn't about to tell them that...they were much more than normal friends...

* * *

Back in Gotham:

Dick watched Alfred and Bruce talk with someone from where he was at. Bruce was clearly irritated by this, and Dick had no idea why. This person had shown up, wanting, no demanding to talk to Bruce about something. Roy and Wally were currently out looking around for something, and so Dick was worried. This was not Robin, this was how Dick Grayson acted. He was no fearless leader here and now. He was a normal kid that was scared of things like any other child. He was a teen maybe, but that didn't mean he didn't have his fears.

"Master Richard, I would think you should go to your room." Alfred spoke to him and silently, Dick nodded. He got up and carefully made his way to his room without making a sound. It was not to long after there was a loud sound of arguing coming from downstairs. Dick ignored it and lay back in his bed.

The door opened right about when he was asleep, and he turned to see Bruce standing there. He was about to ask what was wrong before the man pulled him into a hug and held him there for a good long moment. "Richard, if anything happens to me I want you to know... I don't want to put this burden on you but, shall I...get harmed in a bad way... You need to become the next Batman...please promise me this."

Dick stared at him for a long moment, thinking about it before he closed his eyes. "Bruce-"

"Dick, you are the only one that can be Batman if I am gone at this point."

There was a slight hesitation, as Dick thought of it all. He didn't want to be The Batman, but... "I promise." Now, there was no turning back the time. But, he had to wonder, why was Bruce making him promise this all of the sudden?

* * *

_A panic flared in his chest as he watched them fall slowly, but surly, to their deaths. He cried out, too scared to move from his place. He heard his mother's last words and tears trailed down his face...before there was a horrid cracking sound, and his world ended. They were dead, everyone in his family was dead._

* * *

Bruce was up in a second as he heard his adopted son cry out in his sleep. Wally was already trying to wake the younger boy and Roy doubled over, clearly having his head right by Dick's mouth when he screamed. Something was wrong here, why was he suddenly having nightmares? No. He knew what happened, and that made him thoroughly mad. What was he to do though? The person causing this was in jail...he could visit him, but not as Bruce Wayne. It would be Batman.

He hugged his son lightly and ran a hand through his hair in effort to calm him. Wally was silent, but he was clearly worried, as was Roy but he was in a pain from the scream into his ears. Dick slowly opened his eyes and groaned, looking around. Tears were in his eyes, and he rubbed them away quickly. He was not at all happy with this, and this made him feel weak.

"It's alright. You can cry as much as you want."

_But I don't want to._

* * *

Gotham is a dangerous place, all of them knew that. The villains of Jump City couldn't compare to most of them here, and Robin knew that. Robin knew that, and Dick was terrified of it all. They were the same person, but they weren't the same at all.

* * *

"Dick?" He looked up at who had spoke and smiled weakly.

"Yes Wally?" He murmured before he felt the others lips on his own. It was about time for dinner during their third night stay here, and Dick felt like something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was wrong here. He kissed back lightly and let the other hold him.

"Your nightmares are worse lately...do you think it has something to do with being in Gotham?" Roy asked and Dick shrugged. He wasn't sure now, but he was off on the wrong foot with Batman/Bruce now again. He had gotten into a fight with him, and it turned sour. It had been about something, something neither Dick nor Robin wanted to think about.

The three boys turned to see Alfred as he cleared his throat. "Dinner is ready Sirs. I would suggest you come eat it while it is still warm." He smiled then bowed and ducked out of the room. Roy looked at the two younger ones then smiled and nodded. All three got up and headed to the dining hall.

Dick was silent, his mind was on what he promised Bruce. He smiled softly; he was the only one wasn't he? That made him happy and also...upset.

He never wanted to be The Batman, The being the keyword. Alone. He couldn't. He was always part of some kind of team...

No, Roy and Wally would stand beside him no matter what happened. He knew that, and he would have to tell him about the promise he made before _it _happened.

Two more days, two more days and they had to get back, two more days and everything was going to change.


	6. Nightmares Return To Haunt

A/n: This chapter is really...well you'll see... It's rather violent as well, you know as in Joker madness at the beginning and end as well...

And I hope this chapter is better than the last, I did most of that one in the middle of the night...

Also here it introduces another Justice League member~

Again, another note. I am sorry if this takes a bit to update from now on. I am working on my other story "Disappear Into The Past" for YJ/TT...and I _should _be working on my Bleach and Fairy Tail ones as well...

Teen Titans: Robin/Starfire, Cyborg/Bumblebee, Beast Boy/Terra, Beast Boy/Raven, Kid Flash/Jinx, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash.

Mentioned Young Justice Pairings/Later: Zatanna/Robin, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martin, Kid Flash/Robin, Speedy/Robin, Speedy/Kid Flash (Last two pairings are 'flashbacks' only...for now...).  
Pairings may be changed and edited out.

* * *

**_Past Secrets_**

**_06_**

**_Nightmares Return To Haunt_**

* * *

_"Who are the Justice of Young?" Starfire had found a picture. On it it read "Young Justice Team 2010-2011". Now, there are many secrets that come out that can change it all for everyone... And when a few surprises show up...things will never be the same... Not to mention when 'The Time' comes...Yaoi and Straight Pairings._

* * *

_A cruel laugh erupted from somewhere next to me, I could heard it, and it was ringing in my ears. Then a voice spoke, and I shuddered. "I see a little bird wandered to far from home..." It cooed and I turned around, looking in every nook and cranny. I couldn't tell where it was coming from, because the voice traveled all around the room. I winced as I felt a hand on my back, and my body seemed to freeze up. "A little bird that stayed to far from the nest...oh my...what ever shall I do?" He chuckled and then I hit the ground, a cry erupting from me._

_I felt something dig into my arm., and I cried out again. "A little bird that is going to get punished for going to far from the nest." I whimpered and then suddenly I was knocked into some boxes, hitting it roughly. I felt lashes down my chest and I couldn't stop them. I cried out loudly as he kept slashing at me...but...no. It would end soon right...?_

_"Leave him alone!" A voice growled, and I was so thankful. I felt him pick me up as I was consumed in pain._

* * *

Dick whimpered lightly as he was woken up, and he honestly didn't understand why it hurt so badly at the moment. Then again when he had that dream, he normally woke up in pain... At this time he realized it was the scars of remembering that day, more so because well... It was because that was why him and Batman got all messed up, they're partnership and everything. He remembered what happened after that.

They got into a fight over it, about him having gotten hurt in that. He wasn't sure at all why in the end there, but it ended with him leaving. Not long after he left the Teen Titans were formed, so at least he had something there in the end.

"Ah...Dick...stop moving..." Wally groaned and pulled the boy close to him as he tried to keep sleeping. Roy groaned himself and rolled over, hearing a thud told the other two that he rolled off the bed, more so when it was followed by cursing. The two sat up and peered over the bed at the annoyed Roy who groaned and then shook his head slowly as he got up.

"Alright, it is either Wally that keeps pushing me out of bed, or this bed is too small." Roy muttered and stretched. He glanced at the time. "Or, maybe at the right time...It's almost noon."

Dick and Wally jumped up. "Noon? We slept in until _noon_?"

* * *

"Thanks Alfred!" Dick called over his shoulder as he followed his two friends out the door. They were heading out for the last day of relaxation in Gotham. Last on that light Bruce, as Batman, would be driving them back to Jump City. Tomorrow was the day when _it _was going to happen, and when it happened...who knew?

Things were going to be hectic for sure.

"Yo? Care to look behind you?" A voice asked and Wally's eyes lit up instantly. He swung around, half tackling who had spoken. Roy and Dick both smiled as they saw who it just happened to be. Barry Allen, or you could call him Flash. He was known as Kid Flash's mentor, but he was also known as his Uncle. "Bats told me where you would all be... Reluctant to tell me where you happened to be but..." He smiled. "I'm glad I did...it's been two years, god, feels like longer." He patted Wally's head and smiled. He looked at the other two. "Nice to see you two as well, Roy, Dick." He nodded to the two.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Wally blinked and frowned lightly. There had to be a good reason behind his uncle suddenly showing up right?

"I really just wanted to see you again." Barry responded and leaned back a bit on the fence. "Because like I said, two years ago...that was the last time we saw one another." He smiled at him. "And the fact that I have nothing to do at the moment helped the fact." He chuckled nervously. "Anyways, what are you three planning on doing today?"

"Relax." All three responded. "Before we have to go back to the Titan Tower."

"Why do you _have _to go back exactly?" Barry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"...remember when _it _happened?" Wally said. "It's going to come here soon, tomorrow will be the day..."

Barry paused then nodded. "I remember, it caused a panic in the Justice League." He frowned. "So, it's time for us to experience it as well is it?"

The three nodded again and Dick spoke up. "It's going to have different effects for this time." He whispered softly. "Because, you know and I know, things are...different in this time. The things that are expected in the future won't be here..." He glanced down. "Broken bonds, shattered ways, many things that we will have to explain. And many things we will have to hide as well."

Barry frowned and nodded. "Yeah, things that you haven't even started to explain to your current teammates right?" He asked and all three nodded.

"I know Garth will figure it out, he saw the picture and froze." Robin sighed. "After all, he knows Kaldur as well...and well enough to understand some things. The others know nothing..." He shook his head slowly. "I don't know what we will do to keep it all a secret though, there is no for sure answer to that... When I think about it, things will only get worse as we keep hiding our past secrets."

"No one knows that but us, and they can never understand now." Roy agreed, finally speaking.

"I know, but remember, Ollie, Bruce, and I are all here for you guys..."

"We know."

* * *

_Things will not be the same for a while, a good while. _Dick thought as they walked down the streets of Gotham silently. The conversation had ended, but Barry was sticking around them. Wally and him were talking, and occasionally laughing as well. Dick and Roy, however, were silent, not wanting and not knowing what to say. They had nothing to say, nothing that would really matter to them in the end...well that was what they thought anyways. At the moment they were just glad it was rather calm. They didn't want to deal with any issues revolving villains for this day, the last calm day they had.

There would be no more calm days for a good while after this. Because, nothing was going to be the same ever again after tomorrow. None of them even wanted to think about what was going to happen now either. It was not going to go well.

Dick felt an arm move around him and shuddered some as he was pulled into Wally's hold, arm casually around his waist now. A blush formed on his cheeks but he smiled as well and walked along like that. He didn't mind it at all, and honestly, he liked the comfort it brought. It made him feel like he was never going to be alone ever again, and he liked that feeling. However, he wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Dick..." Dick blinked before he felt himself pulled closer, pulled into a tender kiss from the taller one. "No matter what happens, I'm not letting you go into this alone." It was a promise that Dick knew was coming from a fear that was currently dormant in all of them. He smiled weakly and nodded, leaning into the red head.

"Thank you."

Roy smiled back at them and then looked forth, looking to the sky.

It was just nice to have a calm day right now...

* * *

"I guess I better go, I'll show up at that Tower sometime soon." Barry said as he waved to them. The three boys were back to being in their costumes, and going by those aliases...because now they were heading back. They nodded as he added, "I'll bring Ollie as well!" Then in a blur, he was gone. The three took a deep breath and looked at one another, nodding. It was time to go back.

"Are you all ready?" Batman asked as he stepped from the shadows slowly.

"Yes." Their answer was for sure, they needed to get back. He nodded and opened the doors. Slowly, they got inside the Batmobile. It was not going to take to long to get there, but they were going to go actually slow...

Robin was silent for the most part as they moved through his 'home' city. He closed his eyes slowly and sighed as he leaned onto the window. Batman was silent as well, neither seeming to want to talk to each other or any one else for that matter at the moment. KF and Speedy shifted in the back, not sure what to really do to ease this all calm or the thick tension.

Then, they came to a skidding stop, Batman growling. When they came to see why, they spotted something, someone before them. A crazed smirk lay on his face.

"Joker."

* * *

_"Rob!"_ He felt something pierce his skin, and he hit the ground with a groan.

"Looks as if the wounds I gave you are dormant as scars...how nice to re-awaken them..." The cackle sent shivers down his spine and he just prayed his friends would find him...or Bruce. It was a time he needed him, like before, but this time could he...could he...find him? Or would it be to late for him like it was for Jason? He didn't know, but his body was shaking in pure terror at the thought of it. _No _he begged in his mind, trying to get anyone to hear him at all.

Someone needed to hear him; someone just did...save him. He hated thinking like this, it made him feel so weak but... Sometimes he did need someone to be there for him. He heard a chain and he bit his lip. He knew what was going to come next...but it never did. He hit the ground, but he was safe... His dazed eyes turned to see what happened, and a small smile covered his face before he passed out.

_"Thank you Bruce..."_


End file.
